


Christmas Tape

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: During the Christmas celebrations Kat asks the big questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> Dear Psiten,  
> this didn't want to be a full-length treat. Hope you enjoy anyway!

"Why aren't you pressuring me into sex?" Kat asked out of the blue and completely unexpected, while they were lounging on her bed.

Patrick had been chewing on a pencil and trying to decipher the horrid writing on the tangled tape he was trying to fix. He didn't even know if it was worth fixing--maybe it was a choir recording from highschool. That kind of tangled tape could rot in Kat's tape drawer forever as much as he cared.

Kat had been wrapping presents, then suddenly stopped to stare into space - she did that rather often, and sometimes reacted violently when interrupted. Patrick hadn't been expecting this kind of curveball though.

"Do you want to have sex right now?" Patrick asked, not even looking up, and carefully untangled another knot. Maybe untangling was easier than reading the handwriting.

Kat shrugged. She was sitting near enough that he felt her warmth against his leg through the mattress.

"I'm up for it if you are," he said. "But I thought you were against doing it where your sister could see. What brought this on?"

"I dunno," she shrugged again. "But my dad said some comments, and Joey--"

Patrick rolled over and pulled her leg, so that she fell head first into pillows. "You told me no sex where your sister can walk in," he reminded her again, not wanting to hear another word about that person, "but there was nothing said about making sex noises where your dad can hear, was there?"

Kat looked at him a bit perplexed, then a wondrous smile spread out on her face and she giggled. "Sex noises, really?"

"We could do them right now, if you’re up to it?" Patrick said, suppressing his grin. "Or, we could tape them! Replay them during Christmas celebrations, accidentally, because the tape said Choir songs from 1982 — wasn’t that your first year in school?"

He kissed one of her dimples.

"Or in school," Kat took up the yarn and continued spinning. "Maybe in Miss Perky’s supply closet?"

"Do we really want to end up as her inspiration, though?"

Patrick looked at Kat, and Kat stared back. Patrick wiggled his eyebrows. Kat kept holding back her laughter, and then suddenly, dead serious, said, "Well, at least her next story is going to be less realistic," and then they both continued laughing.

"What are you doing up there? Are you having sex?" her dad asked loudly from downstairs, sounding mightily suspicious.

"No, dad!" Kat yelled back, and then had to laugh as Patrick groaned into her ear, loudly.

"Are you sure?" her dad asked.

"Yes! And there are even condoms here!"

 


End file.
